A Pestillo Pasado, Medidas Desesperadas
by nympharore black
Summary: Draco está borracho... Dejó la varita encerrada en su cuarto... Y entnces, la puerta de una Gryffindoriana aparece como su salvación.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Me los prestan para echar a volar la imaginación... Debo advertir que a veces, vuela muy lejos. Otra ocurrencia. Me llegó con tanta naturalidad, que escribirla fue un paseo. Quizás sea un intento fallido de Humor. ¡Espero con toda el alma que les guste! ¡Y que me dejen sus comentarios también! Díganme que tal. Agradecería en el alma que si me lanzan alimentos, sean no perecederos... Oigan quizás pueda hacer una ensalada cesar... con lo que me gusta!!

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

A PESTILLO PASADO, MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Salió de las cocinas trastabillando, sin enfocar bien la mirada y con una botella de _Magic Bourbon_, un vino mágico, en una mano. Dio un trompicón y cayó al suelo, haciendo malabares para salvar la botella, no importa que se jodiera él. En esos momentos, era lo más preciado que podía poseer. ¿Acaso se necesitaba alguna razón para beber? No señor. No para Draco Malfoy. Y como siempre hacía lo que quería, nada le costó salir de hurtadillas de la Torre de los Premios Anuales para colarse sin ser visto en la cocina. Ya llevaba unas tres horas metido en la cocina, bebiendo, hasta que se le antojó que estaba bien. No quería que lo pillaran semi-inconsciente y vomitando... por lo menos no en ese sitio. Por eso tenía esa botella de reserva. Si se iba a volver mierda, lo haría en la comodidad de su habitación. A Merlín gracias que el día siguiente sería Domingo.

No supo como había llegado a la puerta de su Torre sano y salvo... y con la botella intacta en la mano. Ahora el cuadro del León verde y la Serpiente roja (que se encontraban dormidos), se movía sin parar... También la puerta. Se miró las manos, ¡Y sorpresa! Por un momento tuvo un par más de lo normal. Lo bueno era que ahora tenía una botella más de vino.

Enfocó el cuadro entrecerrando los ojos. Tratando de recordar la contraseña.

- Eh... _¡Barbas de Merlín!- _dijo al fin, con voz pastosa. Entró dando otro tropezón. Esta vez, calló de culo en el suelo. No trató de levantarse de inmediato, todo le daba vueltas... Y ahora se estaba orinando. Se levantó como pudo, sin dejar de aferrarse a la botella de azul oscuro. Milagrosamente, pudo distinguir la hora en los dos relojes (maldita visión doble): Las tres y cuarto. Seguro Sor Hermione ya estaría durmiendo. Siguió hasta las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Se tuvo que recostar de la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Empezó a subir los tramos de uno a uno, como un bebé. Al fin, cuando estuvo al frente de su puerta, pudo girar la manilla.

-Oh mierda...- murmuró asustado cuando la puerta no le abrió. Buscó en su bolsillo la varita. No estaba- Mierda otra vez...

Se había quedado afuera. Y sin varita, cabe destacar. ¿Qué demonios le pasó para no llevarse la varita a las cocinas? Siempre sellaba la habitación, era ya una costumbre. Pero siempre tenía la varita para abrir. Claro, siempre excepto ahora: que estaba borracho y se estaba meando.

Todo aquello le parecía de repente tan... cómico. No pudo evitar bajar las escaleras riendo como un loco. ¡Que mierda! Se había quedado sin cuarto y si no orinaba en dos minutos, se haría encima.

Entonces se fijó en otra puerta frente a la suya. La de la Casta Granger.

Por supuesto que no orinaría por ahí. Todavía no estaba tan borracho. Además, no quería escuchar a la sabelotodo gritándole a la mañana siguiente, que se había meado las cortinas.

Haciendo curvas con los pasos, siguió hasta las escaleras del cuarto de Granger (Aquellas no se hacían tobogán). Una vez al frente, aporreó la puerta de roble con fuerza.

-¡GRANGER! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- gritó con la lengua pesada, sin dejar de golpear la puerta con la mano libre. Con la misma mano, se echó el cabello rubio hacia atrás. Se había quitado la gomina, igual que la corbata y la capa...

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde mierda las habré dejado?- se preguntó. De nuevo golpeó la puerta, esta vez más rápido y fuerte.- ¡GRANGER, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Hermione apareció en el dintel con una poesía en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustada, tratando de despertarse. Estaba despeinada y el short del pijama de osos se le había subido. Se fijó entonces en la apariencia desaliñada del chico y luego en la botella oscura que pendía de su mano -Malfoy, estás borracho...- afirmó con reproche y algo de incredulidad.

-Premio, sabelotodo. Mira, me estoy orinando y Necesito tu baño- le dijo él, que parecía un péndulo, pues no podía estar derecho por mas de dos segundos.

Hermione lo miró incrédula, con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Es que estás sorda? ¡Necesito tu baño!- exclamó él, exasperado.

-Tú tienes baño... ¿Para qué quieres el mío?

-Es que el tuyo me gusta más. Además ¿No ves que me fascina utilizar baños ajenos? - ironizó él- Me quedé afuera de mi cuarto, tarada. ¿Crees que si tuviera baño te estuviera pidiendo el tuyo?

La Gryffindor abrió la boca varias veces, entre desconfiada y molesta.

-Te puedo abrir tu cuarto con mi varita- objetó ella.

-Granger, me estoy meando, No me jodas... Y no puedes, lo sellé con un hechizo que tiene que salir de mi varita exclusivamente. Es sólo un momento, no me lo voy a llevar.

La chica se hizo a un lado y encendió la luz.

Draco entró oscilando al cuarto de la otra Premio Anual. Totalmente ordenado, como esperaba. La habitación tenía un olor dulce, a chica.

Siguió hasta la puerta que tenía al frente, y una vez ahí, dejó la botella con sumo cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? Ése es mi armario- dijo algo confusa la voz de la castaña a su espalda.

-Ya lo sabía- mintió él, girando sobre sus talones y perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente. Llegó hasta la otra puerta y la abrió. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Era parecido al suyo, aunque éste olía decididamente a lavanda y otros olores cursis, también habían unos estantes y toallas rosas. Volvió a lo suyo.

Se posicionó frente al escusado y bajó su mirada hasta el pantalón. Entonces todo le empezó a dar vueltas. No podía desabrocharse la correa en ese estado y no mearse encima.

-¡¡GRAAANGEER!!

La chica se sobresaltó y luego rodó los ojos. Caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta del baño.

-QUÉ.

-¡¡VEN ACÁ!!

-¿Qué?- Repitió azorada.

-¡Que vengas acá, verga!

Hermione sintió como le ardían las mejillas. ¿Para qué rayos Malfoy la estaba llamando?

-¿Q-quieres?- le preguntó pegando la oreja de la puerta.

-Granger, me voy a mear encima si no vienes...- señaló la espesa voz del chico adentro.

Hermione, colorada hasta los dientes, entró en el baño con los ojos casi cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Desabróchame los pantalones- le ordenó él.

-¿Como?- preguntó escandalizada y mirando al rubio.

-Hoy estás como sorda, Granger... ¿Qué no oíste?

-S-si... p-pero...

-¡YA, QUE ME ORINO!- exclamó, apoyándose de la pared más cercana para no caer.

La gryffindor, más roja que nunca, exasperada y maldiciendo, avanzó hasta Malfoy y se agachó. Giró las caderas del chico con brusquedad (haciendo que él casi le caiga encima) por las trabillas del pantalón, y comenzó a desabrocharle la correa. Se juró mentalmente que más nunca le abriría la puerta si le tocaba gritando a media madrugada.

El Slytherin miró hacia la chica agachada y sonrió con malicia.

-Granger, esa posición es muy comprometedora. Estás haciendo que tenga pensamientos impuros- le siseó con voz simuladamente sugerente. Le encantaba molestar a la Santa Granger...

La chica sintió como si se fuera a explotar. Se repitió mentalmente que estaba borracho y que mañana no se acordaría de nada. Ahora desabrochaba el botón del pantalón con manos temblorosas. Terminó y se enderezó con rapidez. Lo miró con indignación.

-¿También quieres que te baje los pantalones?- preguntó de forma irónica, aunque molesta.

Él alzó mucho las cejas y sonrió con suficiencia.

- Suena erótico eso, _Hermione_- dijo de forma empalagosa. Hubo una pausa y ella o se movió. El la miró con sorpresa- Oye, se que no aguantas que esté aquí tan a tu disposición... pero podrás esperar hasta que orine. Espérame en la cama- sarcasmo. Le fascinaba. Y le gustó aún más después de ver la cara escandalizada y ofendida de la castaña.

-¡Ya quisieras tú, IMBÉCIL!- chilló y salió del baño dando un portazo.

Draco empezó a reírse con ganas, en parte por la gracia que le hacía incomodar a la Gryffindor y por el alivio de poder descargarse.

Hermione oía furibunda las risas del rubito sentada en su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué se cree...? Imbécil. Estúpido- mascullaba ofendida- Gracias a Merlín que está borracho... por que si no...

Entonces salió Malfoy del baño. Balanceándose y entrecerrando los ojos, hasta parecer dos ranuras grises y brillantes. Enfocó su atención en la castaña, que se había parado de su cama.

-Ya orinaste. Te puedes largar- le espetó dirigiéndose a la puerta, como enseñándole la salida. Pero el chico no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Sabes? Yo pensé que ya te habías desnudado... A veces prefiero saltar los preliminares. Tú sabes...- dijo con tranquilidad, mirándola y, en las últimas dos palabras, alzando las cejas con rapidez.

La muchacha ahogó un jadeo de indignación.

- No. No sé, estúpido. Ya vete, Malfoy. Hablo en serio...

-¿Pero por qué te haces la dura?- continuó él, entregándose de lleno a su papel- Te fascina que te rueguen...

-¡A mi no me fascina que me rueguen!- chilló crispada- VETE, YA.

-Si... si... todas son así... Dicen no queriendo decir si- Entonces se acercó a ella. La chica retrocedió instintivamente- ¿Por qué te alejas? Te juro que me lavé las manos- puntualizó enseñándole las palmas.

-Ajá. Pregúntame si me importa.

-Granger, pensé que eras más higiénica...

-Ya vete, de verdad. Van a ser las cuatro de la mañana y quiero dormir- le dijo ella, con voz cansada e ignorando el último comentario del rucio.

-¿Pero a donde voy a ir? Te recuerdo que no tengo cuarto...

-Bueno, no sé. Puedes dormir en la sala si te da la gana. Yo no tengo por qué pagar que tú hayas sido tan estúpido como para dejar la varita dentro de la habitación.

-Ya... tampoco era para que me insultaras- le reprochó él, mirándola ceñudo.

-Como sea. Ya vete Malfoy, por favor- le pidió ella, ya fastidiada.

El Slytherin miró a la Gryffindor sin relajar el gesto y luego miró la cama de dos plazas, con dosel de color vino, algo arrugada y de apariencia confortable y caliente.

-¿Sabes que eres una egoísta?

-¿Por?- inquirió ella, levantando una ceja.

-Por que teniendo una cama tan grande, me dejes durmiendo afuera.

La castaña lo miró largamente, como si no concibiera que él le hubiera hecho esa insinuación.

-¿Pretendes que comparta mi cama contigo?

El se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Sólo por esta noche.

Hermione pestañó varias veces, perpleja.

-Estás loco. No voy a dormir contigo- dijo con rotundidad.

Draco la miró como si no le comprendiera.

-En realidad, me refería a que me prestaras tu cama y tú durmieras en el sofá, ya que te gusta tanto. Es que me gusta dormir a mis anchas- le explicó.

A la chica se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¡Que fresco! Aquello era inaudito para ella.

Hermione ya se estaba desesperando. Su tolerancia tenía límites. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Malfoy y tiró de la manga de la camisa blanca del chico. Le sacaría de allí a si fuera a rastras. Pero el rubio parecía anclado en el suelo, porque no se movía.

Estuvo unos segundos más tirando sin ningún éxito.

-Ya vete...- dijo con la voz estrangulada por el esfuerzo. Se colocó detrás del chico y comenzó a empujarlo por la espalda. Nada.

Draco parecía disfrutar de la situación, porque tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Entonces, en un impulso teatral y con ganas de molestar aún más a la chica, empezó a tambalearse.

-Mierda, me mareo...- se giró, aún como un péndulo. Y se apoyo por completo de la castaña, que se dobló bajo el peso muerto del rubio. Éste último no ayudaba demasiado.

-¿Pero que haces, imbécil? ¡Párate!- masculló ahogada, Tratando de no caerse, tambaleándose también. Entonces sus gemelos se toparon con la cama y ella cayó de espaldas en el colchón. Con Malfoy encima. Aparentemente medio desmayado- ¡Quítate de encima mío! ¡Me asfixias!- jadeó, tratando de zafarse. Pero no podía.

Malfoy estaba como muerto. No movía ni un músculo.

-¡MALFOY! ¡Párate! ¡Se que haces eso para fastidiarme!- rezongaba ella, luchando por quitarse al rubio de encima. Sin ningún resultado.

Estuvo luchando unos minutos más, gritándole y retorciéndose, pero sin ningún resultado. Se detuvo, ya exhausta por el esfuerzo.

-Ya está bien, Malfoy... Ya párate...-

Respuesta: Nula. ¿Tendría que dormir entonces con Malfoy encima? Genial, quizás esa era la primera vez que dormiría con un hombre que no era su padre, y ese hombre era Draco Malfoy.

Se retorció un poco. La columna ya le reclamaba la posición incómoda. Ahora Malfoy había quedado un poco más abajo que ella. Por lo menos así respiraba un poco mejor. Suspiró agotada. Quizás debería dejar de seguir tratando de quitarse de encima a aquella masa lechosa... Él estaba borracho, estarían durmiendo con todo el sentido de la palabra... Además ya se había cansado de reñir, tratando de sacárselo de arriba... Quizás debería dormirse de una vez... Así pasaría más rápido aquel suplicio... Levantó como pudo una mano y chasqueó el dedo índice con el pulgar. La luz se apagó, dejando el cuarto en penumbras. La chica cerró los ojos. Ahora el perfume caro del Slytherin la invadía, haciendo que ella apestara también a almizcle, sándalo, madera, cuero y otras fragancias; ligado con un "ligero" olor a alcohol. Perfecto. A la mañana apestaría a borracha. Tuvo que moverse un poco más para estar más cómoda.

Por fin, hubo un momento en que creyó que había encontrado la posición más confortable. Sentía el cabello liso del chico cosquilleándole en el cuello. Suspiró una vez más, casi entrando en el mundo de los sueños, cuando sintió que Malfoy, después de un largo cuarto de hora inerte, se movió un poco. Sintió como acomodaba la cabeza sobre su pecho... Y sería por el cansancio, pero no le molestó muchísimo. Tampoco le molestó que la encadenara por la cintura con un brazo, ni que le engarzara las piernas con una suya. Se sentía aterradoramente cómodo eso... Y la cama se sentía más suave...

Antes de dormirse por completo, oyó como Malfoy decía con voz tranquila:

-Se siente cómodo en tu pecho, Granger.

Aquello tampoco le molestó demasiado.

El rubio sonrió triunfal. No dormiría en el sofá. Ni solo. Pensó que tal vez debería dejar la varita encerrada mas seguido.

Ésa noche, los dos durmieron como lirones. Hermione aplastada por un peso agradable, y Draco con una almohada cómoda y natural. ¿No se dice que a _situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas_? Ellos descubrieron que más bien, a veces, las medidas pueden ser _esperadas. _

Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado OoC.


End file.
